Dreams
by Ruffian194
Summary: It left her with a deep sense of foreboding and lots of goosebumps. (Content is suitable for all ages but the theme I'd say is more mature)


It'd been another dream. Different from the ones she was used to. It left her with a deep sense of foreboding and lots of goosebumps. Though, she still couldn't quite tell if they were the good kind or the really, really bad kind.

_It began with her walking through one of the many breezeways in the castle, with their many glassless windows. She walked and walked and walked, but the walkway never seemed to come to an end. The sun began to set, the fiery golden-orange glow starting to spill through each and every one of the windows, seeping in the same color as the glow of a fire reflected in mist._

_Stopping, she took a moment to catch her breath. While she stood there she watched as the light from one of the windows slowly washed over the marble under her feet until it stretched to her in a narrow aisle. Following the stretch of light back up to the window with her eyes, she saw that where the window had once beheld a scene of the forest, it now held stairs leading up to the setting sun. But within the light of the sun she could make out two yellower-toned images in the shape of chairs, and on one of them, the black silhouette of a person lounging in it. It was the perfect image of the stairs to heaven, except for that ominous figure sitting upon one of those thrones._

_She could feel their eyes boring into her own, raking over her, taking all of her in, and reading her with a glance before standing up and walking towards her. The figure walked with a distinct swagger. Something oddly familiar in the sense that she knew she'd seen it many times before just hadn't paid much attention to it, but it immediately put her on guard anyways and had her standing alert. And as the figure closed in, closer and closer, she noticed how it blocked out the light, its shadow falling over and covering the way, running to completely overtake the rest of the light in the path, rushing at her like a wave crashing over the beach. And still, closer and closer, they came._

_She could now distinguish that it was in fact a he. A he with hair so light, it stole the sun's glow for a coloration of its own. And when he was but ten feet away, the sun's light still kept him in shadow. But she could now make out a few features; tall, broad shouldered but lean, high cheekbones, and eyes light enough, like his hair, to take on the sun's hue. They mesmerized, distracting her, for a moment, from the movement of his arm, now outstretched towards her, palm up, offering her a seat on one those now shadowed thrones._

_He finally stopped advancing when he was standing within the arch of the window and his shadow was just before her feet, a black line setting a boundary. If she crossed that line and stepped into that shadow, she'd be crossing into another world, almost to the point of no return. But not _quite_ there. No. She'd be at that point when she stood under that archway with him and took his offered hand. Only when she took his hand would she be unable to come back to the world as she knew it._

_So, it was with great caution, almost as if her dream-self was in a dream of her own, that she'd crossed the border of the shadow, stepping into cool darkness, and slowly walked towards the silhouetted man standing above her. When she stood on the step below him, her hand reaching out for his but hesitating just above it, she looked up into his masked eyes set into his handsome, narrow face with its sharp angles; the sharp, straight nose, the high cheekbones, and the pointed chin. She knew those features. She knew him. Then she gasped. She knew him!  
_  
_The shadow, the mystery of identity; it'd all been a ploy, a lure, to draw her in. He knew she'd need to know what it was like on the other side of that window, sitting on those thrones. He knew she'd need to know who the man descending towards her was. And now it came to the time when she had to make her decision. Would she take his offered hand now that she knew who he was or would she back away into the breezeway once more, returning this to just a normal dream of never getting where she wanted to get? What he offered her exactly she still wasn't quite sure, but did it matter? What would she choose?  
_  
But she'd never know. Just as her dream self had begun to move, she'd woken up. She didn't even know which way she'd moved, couldn't remember if it was her arm that moved forward or if it were her feet that moved backward. All she knew was that when she had begun to make her decision, there'd been a loud bang on her door as her three best friends tumbled in and bum rushed her.

* * *

Please before I start my explanation I'd like to say that reviews would be nice and very much appreciated. Thank you.

So this is supposed to be a HG/DM one-shot but I guess you can take it as any pairing you want so long as the guy has light hair and eyes and the girl has three best friends lol. And you can take her dream anyway you want though personally it came off to me as Apollo and Diana/Artemis-ish to me. (I always thought he had a thing for his sister and considering Zeus/Jupiter married two aunts and a sister, I don't think it matters much)  
Well I got the idea for this at work. Stupid Door and having nothing better to do.

05/07/2012


End file.
